Mobile devices, such as a smartphone or a tablet device, offer various services to their users. Given the popularity of streaming media, such as movies or other multimedia content, users can enjoy watching streaming media at various locations and virtually anytime. Currently, adaptive bit-rate streaming is a prominent technology used in the delivery of streaming media.